


poison

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Injury, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: After retreating from an attack, Shachi falls ill.Writer's Month Prompt #23.
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	poison

Shachi had a pretty terrible day.

It started with an attack on their ship— something they weren’t accustomed to to begin with, since they spent the majority of their time underwater. But they just _had_ to resurface, because Bepo wouldn’t stop complaining about the heat, and they _just so happened_ to come up directly beside an enemy ship.

Thankfully, Bepo and Shachi were the only ones out on the deck, so all they had to do was run back inside and alert the rest of the crew. Their retreat was swift and graceful as always, as Law insisted they had no reason to stay and fight. It simply wasn’t worth the hassle.

Of course, all the panic and running only left Bepo feeling overheated again, so the complaining continued. It was enough to give Shachi a headache.

Though, even after he’d separated himself from the whiny mink, his head hurt. In fact, his whole _body_ hurt. And why was he feeling so tired, all of a sudden?

“Hey, do you know where the captain is?” he asked, nudging Penguin’s arm.

“Dunno. Infirmary, maybe?” Penguin shrugged, but when he looked back at Shachi, his jaw dropped. “Shit, what’s wrong with you?” he asked. “You look like you’re gonna hurl.”

Shachi frowned, and swatted Penguin’s hand away when it reached towards his forehead. “I’m not gonna _hurl,”_ he insisted. “Just feelin’ kinda… off. I’m sure he can figure out what’s wrong.”

“Do you need me to walk you down there?” Penguin asked. “If you’re gonna drop dead in the middle of the hallway, someone should probably be around to see it.”

“I’m fine, Pen, probably just ate somethin’ bad,” Shachi replied. However, when he turned to walk away, he would have toppled over if not for Penguin grabbing the back of his suit. He huffed. “Fine. Let’s go.”

By the time they made it to the infirmary, Shachi was glad he’d accepted the help. He was so dizzy that he was practically dead weight against Penguin’s side, and he didn’t even realize they’d arrived until he heard Law’s voice.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“We don’t know,” Penguin answered, and then Shachi felt himself moving to another pair of arms. Law led him to lie down on one of the exam tables, and made quick work of unzipping his suit. Shachi didn’t realize how hot he was until it was off of him, leaving him in only a tank top and a thin pair of shorts.

“...Shachi?”

He blinked. Oh, Law had been speaking to him. He had that concentrated look on his face, the same one he always had when he was Scanning them for injuries. “Huh?”

“Those pirates you saw on the surface,” Law said, “Did they attack you?”

Shachi shook his head. “I didn’t feel anything,” he said. “One of them had some kinda gun, I think. But I didn’t hear it go—” He grunted as Law none-too-gently rolled him onto his side and pulled up the back of his tank top.

“You’ve been poisoned.”

Shachi could only stutter in response.

“How the hell did you figure that out so fast?” Penguin asked, voicing Shachi’s exact thoughts.

“There’s a mark on his back. Someone must have shot him when he was retreating.” Law rolled him onto his back again. “The signs are obvious. Aren’t you paying attention?”

Shachi wanted to tell Law to go easy on the poor guy, but his brain felt like mush and it was nearly impossible to form any words.

“Hold still,” Law instructed. “I’ll take care of it.”

With that, the familiar feeling of Law’s Room surrounded him. There was something oddly peaceful about being at the mercy of his captain’s powers, though he’d never say that out loud. All of his pain went away in an instant, and he knew he was safe from any harm. 

The sight of his own dismembered body parts didn’t bother him anymore, as he’d been subject to it many times before. The viscous purple liquid floating from those parts, however… _that_ was new. Despite the brain fog, he realized it was most likely the aforementioned poison, and he couldn’t help but be impressed by Law’s precision. Of course, he had no idea how the hell his powers worked, but still.

It only seemed to take a few minutes before Shachi’s body was reassembled, and Law dispeled his Room. “You should be fine within the next few hours,” he said, answering the question before Shachi could even think to ask it. “How are you feeling now?”

Shachi rubbed his eyes. How _was_ he feeling? “Tired,” he answered, “Kinda fuzzy. But better.”

“Good,” Law replied. Shachi wasn’t sure if it was the lasting effects of the poison making him hallucinate, but he swore he felt Law pat his shoulder. “Get some rest.”


End file.
